moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Pictures
Films produced by * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * American Graffiti * Beautiful Mind, A * Born on the Fourth of July * Breakfast Club, The * Bride of Chucky * Casino * Cat People (1982) * Child's Play 2 * Cowboys & Aliens * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula (1979) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Furious 7 (2015) * Gladiator * Glass * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Hannibal (2001) * Happy Gilmore * Hold That Ghost (1941) * House of the Seven Gables, The (1940) * Hulk (2003) * Invisible Agent (1942) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Invisible Man's Revenge, The (1944) * Invisible Woman, The (1940) * Junior * Jurassic Park (1993) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic World (2015) * Kick-Ass 2 * Land of the Lost (2009) * Lost World: Jurassic Park, The (1997) * Mobsters (1991) * Mummy, The * Mummy, The (1999) * Mummy's Hand, The * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * October Sky (1999) * People Under the Stairs, The * Phantom Creeps, The * Phantom of the Opera (1943) * Psycho (1960) * Psycho (1998) * Pursuit to Algiers (1945) * Red Dragon (2002) * Revenge of the Creature * Rooster Cogburn * Sanctum (2011) * Serenity * Serpent and the Rainbow, The * She-Wolf of London (1946) * Son of Dracula (1943) * Split * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot * Ted * Ted 2 * Tower Heist (2011) * Weird Science (1985) * Wolf Man, The (1941) * Wolfman, The (2010) Films distributed by * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Conan the Destroyer * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula (1979) * Fate of the Furious, The * Flash Gordon (1980) * Get Out * House of the Seven Gables, The (1940) * Invisible Agent (1942) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man's Revenge, The (1944) * Jurassic Park (1993) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic World (2015) * Lost World: Jurassic Park, The (1997) * McHale's Navy (1997) * Million Ways to Die in the West, A (2014) * Mummy, The * Mummy, The (1999) * Mummy's Hand, The * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * Neighbors * No Man Is an Island (1962) * October Sky (1999) * Ouija * Ouija: Origin of Evil * People Under the Stairs, The * Phantom Creeps, The * Pursuit to Algiers (1945) * Red Dragon (2002) * Sanctum (2011) * She-Wolf of London (1946) * Shocker * Slither * Son of Dracula (1943) * Tower Heist (2011) * Virus * Wolfman, The (2010) Iterations Universal Classic Horror * Black Cat, The (1934) * Black Cat, The (1941) * Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935) * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Invisible Man's Revenge, The (1944) * Mad Ghoul, The * Mummy, The * Mummy's Hand, The * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * Phantom of the Opera (1943) * Son of Dracula (1943) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Tower of London (1939) * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolf Man, The (1941) * Ride Along * Ride Along 2 MCA/Universal * Beastmaster III: The Eye of Braxus * Captain America (1979) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Universal International * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Kick-Ass 2 * King Kong vs. Godzilla American re-release of the film only. Notes * Universal International redirects to this page. See also * Categorical list of works References Category:Production companies